germanu_bahnfandomcom-20200215-history
U35 (Bochum Stadtbahn)
} |} |} U35 ''CampusLinie'' is a Stadtbahn Bochum with 21 underground stations that connects the cities Bochum and Herne. It starts at Herne district Baukau at the Strünkede castle, going to the northern Bochum district Riemke, undergoing the Bochum main station and finally ends at Ruhr-Universität in Bochum-Hustadt. 85.000 passengers per year makes this line the most used of all Bochum railway lines. Route thumb|left|upright=1|Auf der Universitätsstraße verkehren die Züge in Mittellage Die U35 beginnt im Herner Stadtteil Baukau am Schloss Strünkede. Sie unterquert den Herner Bahnhof und überfährt unterirdisch die Stadtgrenze Herne/Bochum (zwischen den Haltestellen Berninghausstraße und Rensingstraße). Bedeutende unterirdische Stationen auf Bochumer Stadtgebiet sind Deutsches Bergbau-Museum, Bochum Rathaus (Nord) und Bochum Hauptbahnhof. Letzte unterirdische Station in Richtung Hustadt ist Waldring, ab der Station Wasserstraße fährt sie oberirdisch in Mittellage der Universitätsstraße bis zur Endstation Hustadt. Alle oberirdischen Stationen in diesem Bereich sind stadtbahnmäßig ausgebaut. History The first part of the U35 beginning at Herne Schloss Strünkede to Bochum Hauptbahnhof was opened on September 2, 1989. The second part Bochum Hauptbahnhof - Hustadt could be oepend in November 1993. The old stations were renewed because the old looking concrete architecture of the 1970's needed to be modernized. The tram stop Klinikum were defunct while changing tracks on Stadtbahn operation. The planned station Universitätsklinikum were not realised. Before introduction of U35 the line were tram operated as line 305 between Here and Bochum-Querenburg. Between 1989 and 1993 the line 306 substituted the route Wanne-Eickel Hauptbahnhof to Hustadt. Sowohl die Linien (30)5 als auch 306 wurden während der Vorlesungszeiten an der Ruhr-Universität durch Busse verstärkt, da die damaligen etwa 20 Meter langen Fahrzeuge das Verkehrsaufkommen zwischen dem Hauptbahnhof und der Universität trotz Fünfminutentakt nicht bewältigen konnten. Erst seit die Linie 1993 auf die 28 Meter langen B-Wagen umgestellt wurde, die zudem noch zumindest teilweise in Doppeltraktion verkehrten, konnte die Bogestra auf diese Verstärker-Busse verzichten. Um einen reinen Doppeltraktionsbetrieb zu gewährleisten, wurden zwischen 2007 und 2008 sechs Triebwagen vom Typ Tango beschafft. Auf Wunsch der Stadträte Bochums und Hernes erhielt die Linie U35 am 12. Juni 2011 den Zusatz ''Campus''Linie.www.hallo-herne.de 14. Juni 2011 Route extension plans Behind the terminal stop Hustadt, there's a bridge turning slightly to the right which was built in 1972 for route extension plans that filed the extension to Witten, but never were realized. Another plans declare a route extension to the campus are that's currently under construction. Until now, this plans are not confirmed. Eine weitere Verlängerung von Herne nach Recklinghausen ist darüber hinaus in Planung, wurde aber ebenfalls nach IGVPIntegrierte Gesamtverkehrsplanung NRW - Vorhaben 15019 mit einem nicht ausreichenden Kosten-Nutzen-Koeffizienten bewertet. Beide Projekte sind damit eingestuft als Vorhaben der Stufe 2 im Rahmen des Bedarfplans Schiene. Eine Realisierung ist daher nach aktuellem Stand keinesfalls vor 2015 möglich. Anstelle der alten Haltestelle Klinikum wird zuzeit die neue Haltestelle "Gesundheitscampus" gebaut, die den geplanten Biomedizinpark und den neuen Gesundheitscampus besser an den öffentlichen Nahverkehr anbinden soll.Bewerbung der Stadt Bochum für den Gesundheitscampus; dort S. 20, letzter Absatz (PDF; 4,5 MB) Itemization Category:Rhine-Ruhr Stadtbahn